Himitsu Kuro no Chikai Kuroshitsuji (My Ver)
by Mini Niki
Summary: Gx pandai bikin Summary, masih NEWBIE, Warning: Abal , SOng-Fic, DLL minat R&R


Alluring Secret ～Black Vow～Kuroshitsuji Mini Niki

Disclamer Yana Toboso & Vocaloid

Maaf yah, Author nya masih newbie T^T

.

.

.

.

Aku merasakan sakit menjalar seluruh tubuhku, warna orange di langit sore terlihat begitu indah membuatku berpikir apa yang membuat-NYA membuang ku , aku masih duduk terdiam memandangi para manusia yang berlalu lalang tanpa sedikit pun melirik kearahku,

"kau tidak apa-apa?" sapa sebuah suara lembut dari belakang, aku bahkan tidak mampu berpaling saat menatap Kristal biru laut berkilau indah yang terjebak dalam mata anak manusia itu , "apa kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya anak itu lagi lalu mengulurkan tangannya , aku menyambut uluran tangannya tanpa berkata apa pun, wajah putih dengan senyuman yang begitu manis di terpa warna orange dari langit sore membuatnya terlihat semakin indah untuk ukuran manusia, 'perasaan apa ini?' bisik ku dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Tinggal lah disini untuk sementara sampai kau merasa baikan,ini kamarmu, anggap saja rumah sendiri" kata anak manusia itu masih dengan senyum indah dan sendu disaat bersamaan, 'apa ini?' tanyaku dalam hati saat jantungku memburu melihat wajahnya,

"te…terima kasih" gumam ku pelan berusaha meredam buru jantungku,

"terima kasih kembali, ohh dan siapa nama mu?" Tanya anak manusia itu kembali tersenyum ,

"A..Alois " jawabku singkat sambil memalingkan wajah, aku tak ingin jantungku melompat keluar saat melihat senyum orang ini,

"nama yang bagus, nama ku Ciel senang bertemu denganmu" kata anak manusia bernama Ciel masih dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya, aku mengangguk lalu duduk dipinggir kasur king size empuk itu, aku membenamkan wajahku yang terasa terbakar saat senyum Ciel melintas dipikiranku.

.

.

.

"Alois, perkenalkan ini tunangan ku Elizabeth Midford" gumam Ciel tersenyum sendu kearah ku , aku tidak berkata apa-apa , terkejut? Tentu saja , sedih? Sangat , marah? Iya , semuanya bercampur membuat mataku terasa panas,

"aku ingin memberitahukan mu karna kau akan tinggal disini" gumam Ciel masih dengan senyum nya,

'kau menjengkelkan , kau seakan membuat benteng agar aku tidak mendekati mu setelah kau menarik perhatian ku, apa bagusnya wanita blonde yang berisik ini' kata ku marah dalam hati sangat marah hingga aku bisa membunuh wanita itu,

"Alois yah nama mu? Salah kenal aku Elizabeth Midford tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lizzy, tunangan Ciel" sapa wanita yang sedari tadi menatapku dengan senyuman yang menurutku seperti mengejek ku , aku masih diam menatap lekat kearah wanita itu, "emm.. Ciel apa kau ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan sambil kita teruskan rencana pernikahan kita?" tawar Lizzy sambil tersenyum manis kearah Ciel , Ciel mangangguk dan membalas senyuman Lizzy, ahh betapa aku iri padanya , yah aku iri ,

"jadi Alois aku…." Kata Ciel terpotong saat ku beranikan diriku berjalan maju, mempersempit jarak ku dengannya dan menempelkan bibirku dengan bibir Ciel yang terasa manis hingga membuatku ingin lagi dan lagi ,

"ALOIS..!" bentak Ciel sambil mendorong mundur tubuhku dengan kasar, 'ahh dia marah , dia menolak ku…'gumamku dalam hati tapi anehnya kedua sisi mulutku malah terangkat , menimbulkan senyum manis dengan air mata yang mulai menyelinap turun dari kelopak mataku .

.

_**.**_

_**The wingless fallen angel**_

_**Surrendered herself to the contract of evil**_

_**In the past they even loved each other**_

_**She ended it by her own hand**_

_**The stray heartbroken angel**_

_**Wandered in a town at dusk**_

_**And came across a girl**_

_**With beautiful eyes**_

_**At the moment their eyes met**_

_**The pathetic angel fell for her**_

_**As the forbidden feelings grew inside her**_

_**She opened Pandora's box**_

**.**

**.**

"apa kau ingin bersama nya ?" tanya sebuah suara mengema dalam kepala ku yang terasa kosong, "aku bisa membuatnya bersama mu" kata suara itu lagi, "Lakukanlah, biarkan aku bersama nya, aku ingin bersama CIEL" racauku berulang kali dan rasa sakit dipunggung ku menjalar hingga aku tak dapat melakukan apa pun kecuali menerima semua ini.

_**What she wished for was the forbidden fruit**_

_**Hidden behind a smile**_

_**To make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen**_

_**All she had to do is destroy everything**_

_**I'll abandon my pure heart**_

_**If I'm allowed to live and love you,**_

_**I won't hesitate to cut off these wings**_

_**Let me surrender myself to the devil**_

.

.

Aku merasa ada yang hilang dari diriku, saatku sadari aku bukanlah 'aku' yang aku kenal dulu, rambut blonde panjang yang dikepang dua, gaun mewah berwarna hitam, aku tidak pernah menyadari aku akan bisa se cantik ini , bahkan aku tak pernah membayangkan aku akan menjadi seperti ini, dari pantulan diriku dicermin besar aku menyadari setengah sayapku sudah menghitam dan sebelahnya sudah tiada, hanya sebuah bekas luka yang samar dipunggung ku, di ruangan minimalis ini aku menyadari aku lah malaikat jatuh yang menjual sayapku untuk iblis, aku tersenyum miris memandangi bayanganku dari pantulan cermin,

"ahh aku harus bersiap-siap" gumamku pelan lalu mulai merapikan pakaianku dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu,

"permisi nona, apa aku mengenalmu?" sebuah suara menyapaku, suara lembut yang terdengar tegas disaat bersamaan,

"Maaf, saya rasa anda tidak mengenal saya" balasku tanpa berbalik, 'ahh dia menyadarinya namun tidak mungkin aku membongkar semuanya sekarang' batinku meyakinkan perbuatanku,

"ahh.. maafkan ketidak sopananku nona, perkenalkan aku Ciel Phantomhive" balasnya tersenyum sambil membungkuk sedikit,

"Ailois"

_**The black stained bride  
>At the place she was supposed to take the holy vow<br>She came across a mysterious boy  
>Smiling with mournful eyes<strong>_

At the moment their eyes met  
>The pathetic girl fell for him<br>As the forbidden feelings grew inside her  
>She betrayed everything<p>

What they have in their hands is  
>The fruit of lust they had desired<br>Combining in a feverish frenzy  
>Even their pure vow<br>Is breaking as si

_**n**_

.

.

"Nona"panggil sebuah suara lembut dari belakang ku, "ohh.. aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku" sapamu lembut, senyum manis yang mengembang di sudut bibirmu terlihat begitu tulus, senyum yang mengodaku, aku terdiam, aku tidak mungkin memberitahukan nama ku , aku mulai panik dan mencari-cari sumber inspirasi,

"A…Ailois" gumamku pelan , 'ahh bodohnya aku dengan hanya menambahkan huruf 'I' di nama asli ku yang dulu' aku merutuki diriku sendiri sambil menanti reaksi laki-laki dihadapanku,

"hmm… nama yang bagus, meski nama itu hampir sama dengan nama seseorang tapi yah sudahlah, ayoo kita mencari tempat peristirahatan hari ini" ajaknya masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah putih persolennya, aku mengangguk sebentar, jantungku berdetak terlalu kencang hingga jika aku bicara mungkin saja jantungku akan meloncat keluar melalui mulutku, aku berjalan dalam diam memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir mencari rumah peristirahatan untuk kami,

"ah…" dia berseru saat melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'HOTEL' di samping belokan jalan ini, "ayoo kita kesana" serunya tersenyum senang lalu meraih tanganku, menuntun jalanku dengan lembut, aku merasa wajahku panas dan jantungku semakin menderu,

"2 kamar untuk 1 orang" kata nya pada seorang pria penjaga registrasi Hotel,

"ahh… maaf, tapi aku rasa tidak perlu dua kamar, aku tidak terbiasa tidur sendirian" gumamku pelan disamping Ciel, aku melihat garis tipis dipipi putihnya sebelum kembali berbicara dengan pria dihadapan kami.

Setelah mengambil kunci kami berjalan beriringan dalam diam kami sampai pada kamar dengan nomor yang sama tertera di kunci,

"hmm.. kita akan disini untuk beberapa hari, sekarang bersihkan tubuhmu dan segeralah tidur, aku akan tidur di sofa" kata Ciel memberi saran, aku tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya menjalankan sarannya,

Waktu memang tidak terasa, karena sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, aku terdiam dipintu kamar mandi saat menyadari sosok mungil itu terbaring tenang disofa, aku berjalan dalam diam kearahnya, perlahan tanganku terulur tanpa perintah dan mulai mengelus lembut rambutnya,

"eng… ahh.. ada apa?" gumamnya tersadar dari tidurnya,

"ahh maaf aku menganggu tidurmu" kataku merasa bersalah sambil menarik kembali tanganku,

"ahaha,,, tidak mengapa" balasnya tertawa sejenak, suara tawanya bagaikan nyanyian para malaikat yang ku kenal,' ahh tidak bahkan ini terdengar lebih merdu' batinku dalam hati mengoreksi pemikiranku dan tertawa kecil.

Suasana menjadi sepi, hanya suara detak jam, suara deru motor, beberapa suara orang berlalu lalang dibawah dan suara jantung kami yang berdebar keras, tanpa peringatan wajah nya mulai mendekat , menghapuskan jarak diantara kami hingga bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibirku dan selanjutnya kami mulai berbagi kehangatan 1 sama lain , semua berjalan begitu saja, perasaan bahagia yang mengalir sekujur tubuhku, janji yang kami ucapkan saat mentari mulai mengintip dari ufuk timur, semuanya terasa mimpi , perasaan bahagia yang melebihi ke bahagiaanku saat berada di Surga-NYA , aku tak ingin melepaskannya.

_**.**_

_**The pieces of the past that linked us**__**  
><strong>__**After removing them all**__**  
><strong>__**As though mourning would repent us**__**  
><strong>__**Let me plunge in and drown inside you**_

.

_**ah- the forbidden sin **_

_**Kept cutting at the unhealed wound**_

_**The angry judgment of the arrow**_

_**Penetrated the pitch-black girl**_

Aku mendengar sebuah suara tembakan, aku tak mungkin salah, aku berlari menelusuri lantai hotel menuju asal suara, perasaan tak enak mulai menyelinap kehatiku, dugaan yang menambah ketakutanku,

"Ciel…!" aku berseru, memanggil nama satu-satu nya orang yang bisa memberikan ku kebahagiaan lebih dari Surga sekalipun, "Ciel..!" sekali lagi aku memanggil namanya sambil mendobrak masuk kedalam kamar, aku terdiam karna rasa ngilu dihatiku menjalar hingga ujung kepalaku, "Ci…Ciel.." Lirihku melihat tubuh mungil nya tengah terbaring tak bergerak, setelah sekian lama berusaha mencerna semuanya, kakiku berjalan pelan, selangkah demi selangkah , hingga aku sampai disampingnya, aku mengangkat pelan tubuhnya seperti mengangkat boneka kaca rapuh kedalam pelukan ku, "Ci…CIEL..!"panggilku sekali lagi saat melihat iris biru laut itu tertutup rapat dalam kelopak matanya, dia seperti tidur, yah dia memang tidur, bahkan wajah tidurnya begitu manis walau kehangatan tubuhnya tak lagi kurasakan disetiap inci tubuhnya.

"_My dear, lying cold I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day._

_My sin against God..._

_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,_

_so I will die for you..._

_I believe that's my fate."_

Yah, ini memang salahku sejak awal, ini memang takdir yang harus ku tempuh, ini dosa yang harus aku tebus, dan yah, beginilah akhirnya.

_**The wingless fallen angel**_

_**Freed from the contract of evil**_

_**In exchange for her own life**_

_**Leaving one feather**_

_**She saved the girl**_

_**And vanished away**_

"Sayonara, Ciel" gumamku perlahan dengan tubuhku yang mulai menghilang terbawa udara yang terasa begitu menyiksa, Ciel membuka matanya perlahan, 'ahh dia melihatku, tak mungkin lagi aku berbohong bahwa aku adalah Ailois karena aku adalah Alois' gumamku dalam hati, aku tersenyum sendu, 'jadi benar-benar harus berakhir seperti ini, ahh betapa menyakitkannya' aku tertawa dalam hati, ini akan jadi hal terakhir yang kulakukan. "Maaf Ciel" seruku padanya walau aku tau tubuhku sudah hilang hingga leherku, sudah tak ada gunanya lagi.

"Alois…!" panggil Ciel , pemandangan terakhir yang kulihat adalah wajah kalut bercampur kesedihan oleh seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang berhasil mencuri hati seorang malaikat jatuh, aku ingin menariknya dalam pelukku, tapi sudah tak berguna, aku sudah kehilangan tubuh beserta tangan dan kakiku , untung saja angin itu belum mencapai mataku, jadi aku masih bisa melihat ekspresi terakhir Ciel, dan mengukirnya dalam jiwaku yang ikut melebur.

_**The wingless fallen angel**_

_**And the sinful black stained bride**_

_**Even after falling into the abyss**_

_**The vows' wedge entwine them**_

_**Retaining their unforgivable sin**_

_**When the fruit of sin falls into decay**_

_**They can meet again, till then...**_

THE END


End file.
